Oh, Maldita Adolescencia
by omglouise
Summary: Recapitulemos.-Sebastian "paro" le oído. -Lo hicieron.-Claude frunció el seño. -Sin protección.-La frente de Will sudaba. -Y terminaron embarazadas.- Contiene: OoC-AU.


**Nota De la Autora: **Konnichiwa! Gomen, Tuve que Reeditar el Fic ya que en cierto modo Muchas cosas no tenían sentido para lo que tenía en mente al momento de desarrollar la Historia, En realidad cambie muchas cosas! Ya que mi antigua cuenta "Alois'Horan" Era todo un Desastre! HORRIBLE! Una de mis antiguas amigas (Megan) fue la que se le ocurrió la idea de escribir algunos Fanfics! Ahora al leerlos me doy cuenta de que son un asco! ERROR en todos lados u.u y la muy maldita no me quiere dar su contraseña . Por eso tome la decisión de Reeditar los Fics y subirlos a mi cuenta! ^^' Agradezco el apoyo! *o* Espero que les guste los cambios! n.n' No olviden leer mis otros Fics, Nee? :3

Otra cosa, En este Fic Alois, Ciel y Grell serán 100% MUJERES! Si hay algunos cambios en su personalidad, Gomene! Ahora sí, Lean que de eso me alimento!

* * *

**Oh, Maldita Adolescencia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: **Prologo.

_**Riiing! Riing! **_

Sonó la campana anunciando el final de clases del último día, Innumerables puertas de salones fueron abiertas y un coro de zapatos algunos sucios o descuidados y otros bien lustrados corrían impacientes por los grandes pasillos de la institución, Señoritas vestidas con elegantes uniformes Rojo y Negro y Caballeros vestidos con trajes de la misma gama de colores, saltaban alegres arrojando al aire sus calificaciones e infinidades de papeles, Los grandes ventanales de cada edificio fueron abiertos de par en par con estudiantes asomados arrojando globos y serpentinas, en fin! Una total locura.

-CLAUDE!.-Grito con júbilo una rubia de ojos azules, saltando a los brazos de su amado.

-Alois.-Dijo Claude a modo de saludo acariciando levemente la cabeza de la chica rubia con su expresión fría, pero a ojos de Alois era una muestra de cariño.

-Vamos por un postre?.-Pregunto la rubia con una ancha sonrisa.

-Últimamente tienes más hambre de lo usual.-Dijo Claude.-Vamos.-Anuncio el chico de lentes.

-Si!.-Alois tomo la mano de Claude, el chico entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y caminaron hasta la cafetería.

Alois Trancy, Hermosa rubia con unos envidiables ojos azul cielo, contextura normal, Personalidad complicada y bipolar. Tiene una extraña "Amistad" con su compañera de clases Ciel, y una relación amorosa con Claude.

-Que quieres pedir?.-Alois miro los estantes apoyada en el mostrador como una niña pequeña.

-Onigiri.-Claude la miro por unos instantes analizando su respuesta, es decir, solo eso?.-Quiero Onigiri.-Dijo mas alto comenzando a Enojarse.

Claude Faustus, Apuesto adolescente a punto de graduarse, hermosos ojos dorados, personalidad seria y estricta, Contando con una hermosa relación con Alois, de unos duraderos e increíbles 6 meses aguantando sus caprichos, berrinches, pataletas y su personalidad coqueta ya que pretendientes a su rubia no le faltan.

Pasando por el comedor, siguiendo el pasillo, a la izquierda pasando el salón de música, a la derecha por la enfermería, derecho hacia el pasillo se encontraba Grell Sutcliff.

-Will, Querido. Seguro que no quieres una pastilla?.-Pregunto burlonamente la pelirroja.

-Sutcliff, ya te dije que estoy bien.-Protesto con la mano en el tabique de la nariz y en la otra sosteniendo unos papeles, bueno, Eran papeles ya que la mano de William los apretaba de tal manera que los estaba volviendo una bola de papel.

-Vamos, un 09 en comercio no es nada con el 05 que tengo en matemáticas.-Repuso la pelirroja tratando de hacer sentir bien a su novio.

-Eso me podría costar la entrada a la universidad y lo sabes, tú deberías ponerte a estudiar si tanto quieres salir de aquí.-La mirada gélida de Will no pudo con la de Grell, la cual volteo la mirada intimidada, topándose con la espalda de Sebastian hablando con Meyrin.

-Ohh, Sebas-Chan.-Dijo Juguetonamente abrazando por detrás a su obsesión.-Kyaa!.

Sutcliff se desplomo en el suelo, bajo la mirada atónita de Meyrin, la aburrida de Sebastian y la irritada de William.

-Will, Porque?.-La pelirroja se sobaba la cabeza y miraba con lagrimitas en los ojos el libro culpable de su chichón y al dueño de dicho objeto.

-Es hora de irnos, necesito la pastilla.-La vena en la frente de William explotaría en cualquier momento y Sebastian no quería ser testigo de ello.

-Saben dónde está Ciel?.-Pregunto amablemente buscando a su pequeña novia, Meyrin se despidió de los presentes ya que Finny la necesitaba.

-La vi en el salón de los chicos del 2-C.-Respondio Grell adolorida pero con una ancha sonrisa.

-Gracias.-Sebastian salió en dirección al edificio de secundaria, en el camino se encontró con Elizabeth la cual le informo que Ciel estaba en su clase de Deportes.

-Sakakibara, Haruka.-Anuncio el profesor de deportes, Mogi.

-Hai.-La chica castaña de lentes se apresuro a dar las 5 vueltas a la gran cancha de la institución para ser evaluada.

Sebastian camino y la vio, sentada bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol con una venda en su tobillo derecho mirando con su típica expresión de arrogancia.

-Amor.-Llamo dulcemente el azabache apareciendo de la nada detrás de Ciel.

-Ugh! Maldito.-Ciel coloco las manos en su garganta y comenzó a toser un poco.-Por tu culpa me trague el chicle.-Sebastian rio fuertemente.

-Cuando termina tu clase?.-Ciel se acomodo dándole espacio a Sebastian para que se siente a su lado.

-En unos minutos.-Sebastian asintió y comenzó a charlar con su novia.

Poco más tarde, Alois, Ciel y Grell se preparaban para entrar en su clase de Biología, La ultima.

-Hicieron la Guía?.-Pregunto Grell.-No entiendo la pregunta 4.-Se acerco a Ciel la cual estaba en su asiento arreglando sus libros.

-Que Guía?.-Hablo Alois desviando la mirada de su Celular.

-….-

-Típico.-Dijo Ciel resignada, comenzando a sacar de su mochila una guía extra ya resuelta.-Me la debes, Alois y ni creas que no te la voy a cobrar.-Alois pronuncio algo como que "Maldita" y el profesor Undertaker entro por la puerta trayendo consigo un cadáver.

De alguna manera un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de Grell, Ciel y Alois seguidas de la "piel de gallina".

A eso de las ocho de la noche, Los chicos se encontraban caminando hacia los dormitorios de las chicas y se detuvieron en la puerta frente a la puerta medio abierta de la habitación de Ciel, en la cual se escuchaban distintas voces.

-_Ciel, S-Sabes que te ayudare en T-Todo lo que pueda Wuaaaa_.-Sebastian miro extrañado la puerta.

-_Alois, Acéptalo de una vez! Joder!_.-Grito Grell a la pobre rubia, se escucho una especie de ruido, como si estuvieras hurgando una bolsa y luego que fuertemente se cerraba un cajón.

Claude y William se miraron por un momento, Sebastian trataba de comprender la situación, escucharon un ruido y agudizaron los oídos, Vale, Parecían un par de chismosos espiando a sus novias pero esa era la realidad, Espiando a sus novias.

-_Recapitulemos_.-Sebastian "paro" le oído.

-_Lo hicieron_.-Claude frunció el seño.

-_Sin protección_.-La frente de Will sudaba.

-_Y terminaron embarazadas_.-Finalizo Lizzy, Parecía que los ojos de los chicos se iban a salir de sus orbitas.

Claude abrió de golpe la puerta encontrando a Ciel arrinconada en la cama, Elizabeth llorando a mares por sus amigas, Grell con una botella de agua en sus manos temblorosas y Alois tratando de ocultar algo tras su espalda.

-_Oh, Maldita Adolescencia._

_-Con cautela iras, porque dios Observa los pasos que das_.-Corto un mechón.

-_Toma fuerte mi mano, y así sabré que segura estaré_.-Otro más.

-_Aunque muy lejos este soledad, algún día yo te veré otra vez, yo lo sé_.-Hilos de oro resbalaban de sus finas manos.

-_Cerca estuve de ti una vez, en mi confiabas también, si algo de ti ignore, volvías a mí, me lo hacías saber….Me lo hacías saber otra vez_.-Finas lagrimas resbalaban de sus pálidas mejillas, Sus labios pintados de un perfecto Carmín estaban tensos, Su cabellera rubia quedo en el olvido, sus manos estaban vacías.

_-Algo sucedió, y de pronto no supe que hacer, que abra después_.-Su mirada azulina estaba vacía, perdida, La muñeca estaba _Rota_.

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Holaaa, Gracias por leer, y no olviden leer mis otros Fics! Si encontraron muchos cambios en sus personalidades pido disculpas y de nuevo mil gracias por leer, como ya dije! Reedite los Fics ya que no me gustaban para nada en la versión de Megan, contando que tenía muchos errores, Al final como pueden apreciar es un pequeño invento que se me ocurrió, es la manera en la que las chicas lidian su situación, al final de cada capítulo habrá una especie de liberación emocional, No olviden dejar un _Review_.

Otra cosa: Quieren que la continúe?

**Louise. xoxo**


End file.
